1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the cut register in a web-fed rotary press with multi-web operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In web-fed rotary presses, it is known to use an actuating roll which can be moved in linear guides as an actuating element for the cut register control, with which roll the paper path length between two draw units is changed and therefore the register is corrected. Register rolls of this type are shown, for example, in DE 85 01 065 U1. The adjustment is generally carried out by means of an electric stepping motor. Apparatuses of this type are afflicted with a relatively high mechanical and electrical complexity, and the control is relatively slow and inaccurate.